I Found Home In Your Arms
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: When Buffy's family falls apart, she's broken. But when Angel moves to town, he proves to be just the thing she needs. AU/AH/OOC/M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Joss Whedon owns Buffy. Emilie Brown/ItaSaku1 is my amazing beta. Enjoy!**

**I Found Home In Your Arms**

**Chapter One**

**Third POV**

The young blonde girl squeezes her eyes shut and tries to ignore the yelling coming from downstairs. She didn't understand. Last year, they were so in love and everything was perfect but now every night sounds the same. Except tonight, something much worse happens. The sixteen year old girl cringes as she hears glass shatter and then the door slams shut. She holds her breath and counts backwards from ten, trying to force away the tears that threaten to fall. She's only gotten to five when her mother knocks on her door, gently. She pokes her head in the room to see her only child curled up on her bed, looking fragile. Her mother's gray-blue eyes fill with sorrow at the thought of what she has to tell her baby girl.

"Sweetheart," she whispers, sitting besides the broken girl. Her hazel eyes gleam knowingly as she looks at her mother's guilt-ridden face.

"He's not coming back this time, is he?" she whispers into the silent room.

"No, Buffy, he isn't," Joyce Summers murmurs to her daughter, who falls into her arms and cries for the father she's lost and the pain her mother so obviously feels.

**~.~.~.~.~**

"Buffster!" Xander Harris calls to his petite, blonde friend, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She smiles sadly up at him.

"Hey, Xander," she greets him. "Where's Will?"

"Library," he answers, turning them in the right direction to meet up with their other friend. "I hear there's a new guy starting today. Supposedly, he got kicked out of his school and his parents' house for drugs and fighting."

"Is that so?" Buffy raises an eyebrow, knowing how fast rumors spread at their school and how unlikely they are to be true. "Who have you been talking to?"

"People! Okay, I haven't been so much as talking to people as listening in on people's private conversations but I get the same info either way," he admits, waving his hands around for emphasis. Buffy shakes her head and smiles, but it doesn't light up her whole face like her smiles used to do. The pair walks through the doors to the library and glance around for Willow. Instead they find a tall man with dark hair, dressed in black leather pants and a leather jacket, leaning against the counter while Mr. Giles checks some books out to him.

"That should be everything you need for your classes but if I missed anything be sure to come back to get whatever else you need," he tells the mysterious new kid. Mr. Tall, dark and handsome picks up the books and turns from Giles. Buffy nearly gasps at the sight before her. Now that he's turned around, she can see his chiseled features and deep brown eyes.

"Sure thing, Jeeves," he answers, walking out of the library and throwing a sexy smirk Buffy's way. She struggles to catch her breath after he leaves and nearly sighs in relief when she sees Willow walk down into the main section of the library from the second level, carrying a stack of books. She hurries to her friend's side, taking half the books and giving her an awkward hug, due to both of them balancing books in their arms.

"Hey, Will!" she says, semi-happily. The red-head smiles back at her best girl friend.

"Morning, Buff," she greets her, chipper as usual. They walk over to the counter together and chat with Xander and Giles as he checks out the books for Willow. Buffy's friends have yet to notice her strange behavior.

**~.~.~.~.~**

"Buffy?" Willow asks as she watches her friend pick apart the sandwich she brought for lunch. Her blonde head bobs up.

"Hmmm?"

"You okay? You've been really quiet all day and now you're not eating…" she trails off.

"Yeah, Buff," Xander chimes in, "You're always hungry! What gives?" She sends him a glare but her heart isn't in it.

"My dad left again last night," she whispers, almost afraid to say it out loud. She doesn't want to make it too real. "I don't think he's coming back this time." Willow's face crumples in concern and sadness and Xander's forehead creases in a deep frown.

"Oh, Buffy! I'm so sorry!" Willow wraps her slender arms around her best friend. Buffy holds onto her hand and leans into her caring embrace. She smiles weakly at her friends.

"I'll be okay, guys," she assures them. "And so will mom. We just need time. And lucky for me, I have the two best friends in the world to help me through this."

**~.~.~.~.~**

**BPOV**

I nearly weep in relief as I get to the locker room to change for gym. Not only is it my favorite class but it's also my final period of the day. I quickly change into my sports bra, shorts and Sunnydale High t-shirt before throwing my hair back into a ponytail. I tie my sneakers quickly then jog out to the gym. I nearly trip over my own feet when I see the mysterious guy from the library sitting in the bleachers in sweats and a white muscle shirt. I quickly make my way to the class and sit down next to Willow and Xander, waiting impatiently to find out what we're doing today.

"Okay, class!" Coach Patterson exclaims, walking up to where we sit. "We'll be working on self defense today. I'll be teaching you a few basic moves in case of emergency but remember the basic rules as well. Avoid shady areas at night and always travel in groups. Okay, now, partners! I'll be pairing you up today. Cordelia and Percy. Anya, Larry. Willow you go with Oz. Xander and Harmony," I tune out as she assigns the class their partners until I hear my name, "Buffy, you're with Angelus. Raise your hand so he can find you." My eyes widen in shock and I slowly lift my hand over my head. New guy, who I now know to be Angelus, walks over to me, a sexy smirk on his lips.

"Well, hello, gorgeous. Looks like we're partners." I feel my throat close up and try to force myself to speak. I clear my dry throat awkwardly.

"Looks like it," I answer, hoarsely, "I'm Buffy." I hold my hand out for him to shake and when he takes it, I nearly pull away at the spark that flows between us.

"I'm Angelus, but you can call me Angel," his smirk widens, almost as though he's reading the thoughts swirling in my mind. The thoughts of jumping him and having my way with this gorgeous man right here on the gym floor in our school.

**Review? Ily.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Joss owns Buffy, yada yada yada. Emilie Brown is my amazing beta! **

**I Found Home In Your Arms**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"So, Angel," I start as we go through the motions Coach Patterson taught us, "What brings you to Sunnydale?"

"My parents kicked me out for causing trouble. It's more affordable to live here than L.A. so I figured why not? Plus, I'm still close enough that I can actually see my sister sometimes," he explains.

"You have a sister?" I ask, curiously. He grins.

"You are the first one that focused on the sister part. Granted, I haven't told many people anything about me but the few I have told, focus more on the trouble-maker part."

"I've always wanted a brother or sister," I tell him, "The past doesn't guarantee the future. So you were a rebel without a cause before, doesn't mean you will be again."

"How old are you, Buff?" he questions. "You sound like my grandmother!" There's that smirk again.

"I'm sixteen! How dare you compare me to a little old lady!" I smack his arm, feining offence. His smirk grows.

"Well you are little," he taunts. I narrow my eyes playfully.

"And how old are you, mister? You look like you should have graduated a long, long time ago." He chuckles in amusement.

"I'm eighteen, darlin'," he answers. "But the fact that you think I look like a ruggedly handsome adult is really quite flattering." I laugh.

"That is nowhere near what I said!"

"Good work, everybody! Go ahead and get changed," Coach Patterson calls, ending our conversation. I give Angel a tentative smile and wave before heading for the locker rooms. Usually, I'm shy around new people but with Angel I was able to chat easily, almost as though I've known him forever. I smile happily at Willow when she meets up with me by our lockers.

"You look happy," I comment, nudging her shoulder. The small grin on her face widens.

"Oz is so sweet," she sighs dreamily. "You seemed pretty taken with the new guy too, little missy!" I giggle at her declaration as we get changed.

**~.~.~.~.~**

**APOV**

I grin at Buffy as she walks away from me. It's strange but I feel drawn to her for some unknown reason. She's cute, that's for sure, but it's something else that pulls me in. It feels like my blood is boiling below the surface and my hands practically itch to touch her. I grab my bag from my locker and pull off my shirt.

"Man, Buffy looked so hot today!" I hear some jock call to one of his friends and my blood boils for a different reason.

"I mean, really, I'd kill to get a piece of that!" This time, I saw the guy that's decided to talk about her like she's an object and I glare. I think his name is Percy.

"Maybe you should ask her out," one of his friends tells him.

"Nahh. She doesn't really seem like girlfriend material, man. I wouldn't say no to-" I don't let him finish. I stalk over to him and punch him hard in the jaw.

"Ow!" he shrieks, "What the hell's your problem?" I twist his arm behind his back and pin him against his locker.

"If I ever hear you say anything like that about her again…hell, if I even hear you mutter her name again, that punch will seem like nothing," I growl darkly into his ear. I release his arm and he spins around to glare at me. I don't back down and he shrinks under my steady gaze.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" one of the male gym teachers walks in and I take a couple steps back. Percy locks eyes with me, about to sell me out, I'm sure. I harden my glare.

"No, sir. No problem at all," he finally says. I know he's talking to me as well as the teacher so I walk back over to my locker and pull the black t-shirt I wore to school over my head, quickly changing my pants and throwing my boots on. I skulk out of the locker room and spot a little blonde head to the gym's main entrance. A nearly predatory smile passes my lips.

"Buffy!" I call, jogging over to where she stands with a red-head girl and brunette boy. I fear jealousy flare up in my gut when I see his arm around her shoulders. The fact that he has his other arm draped around the little red-head doesn't help any. Buffy smiles over at me, waiting for me to catch up. I do a little internal dance when she shrugs the boy's arm off of her.

"Hey, Angel," she greets when I reach the small group. Her voice reminds me of warm honey, sweet and soft.

"Let me walk you home?" I ask. At the look of confusion on her face, I add, "Coach said we should always travel in groups."

"Sure," she answers softly. "Ahhh…These are my best friends, Willow and Xander. Guys, this is Angel."

"It's nice to meet you, Angel," the red-haired girl that I now know is Willow says. "Come on, Xander! We're gonna be late for that thing!" I nearly laugh as she pulls him out of the gym. As the door swings closed, I hear him yell,

"What thing?"

**~.~.~.~.~**

**Third POV**

The tall, dark-haired man places his hand on the petite blonde's lower back as they continue to walk down the sidewalk together. When they reach the Summers' residence, Buffy's already perky attitude skyrockets.

"Come inside!" she exclaims, pulling a smiling Angel behind her. She freezes and her face falls as she sees her mother on the couch, nearly in tears.

"Mommy? Is everything okay?" The panic Buffy feels is obvious in her voice and Angel grips her hand in his, trying to comfort her.

"Sweetie," Joyce starts but can't finish as Buffy yanks herself away from Angel and runs upstairs.

"Daddy?" she calls, sounding terrified. She reaches her bedroom to find her father packing her things into boxes. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm packing your things. You and your mother are moving out," he tells her, slowly as though she were a small child.

"But, daddy, you came home. Aren't we going to be a family again?" Fear twists her insides as her father turns a cold gaze on her.

"We're not a family, Buffy. Not anymore. Now either help me pack up or get out of the way." Tears fill her eyes and she runs back downstairs, past a stunned Angel and into her mother's arms.

"He's kicking us out?" Pleading hazel eyes turn up to her mother, begging for this all to be a horrible dream.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I tried everything but it's his house. We have no choice," Joyce's voice sounds nearly as broken as her daughter's.

"Where will we go?" she asks, sounding like a scared, young child.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know." Angel walks over to the two women and kneels beside them.

"Listen, I have a big place. I'm fixing up the mansion on Crawford Street. It's nowhere near done but it's better than nothing. And like I said, it's a big place, we never even have to see each other if you want it that way. What I'm saying is, you have a place to stay, both of you." Joyce turns skeptical eyes to the young man her daughter brought home.

"Who are you?" she whispers, holding her daughter tighter.

"Angelus O'Connor, ma'am," he introduces himself. "I go to school with Buffy. I just moved here a couple days ago and I have plenty of room for two more people." Joyce reaches out to him, gripping his wrist.

"Angelus? That's the Latin form of Angel, right?" she asks and he nods. A sad smile plays at her lips.

"Thank you." The two little words say all they need to.

**Review, pretty please?**


End file.
